The Page 366
by Ietsuna
Summary: Saat kau beranjak dewasa, kau akan melupakanku. Namun, jika suatu hari nanti kau mengingatku kembali, aku akan datang padamu. Dan aku akan mengambil satu janjimu padaku... [2727]
_Saat kau beranjak dewasa, kau akan melupakanku. Namun, jika suatu hari nanti kau mengingatku kembali, aku akan datang padamu. Dan aku akan mengambil satu janjimu padaku..._

•⭐⭐⭐•

 **The Page 366**

 **By: Niki Blueros**

 **2727**

 **Cast: Sawada Tsunayoshi; Sawada Nana; Sawada Iemitsu**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

 **©Akira Amano**

 **[!]**

 **OOC**

* * *

•••••••o0o•••••••

Saat mata ini terbuka, satu bayangan terpantul. Sebuah senja yang sangat indah. Aku tahu. Jika senja di sore hari ini terbenam dengan indah, maka hari esok akan menjadi cerah. Mata ini tak henti menatapnya. Aku tak bisa berhenti. Diriku bagai terbius sebuah candu. Kupejamkan mata ini. Terasa hangat. Sebuah kehangatan tengah menyelubungi tubuhku dengan eratnya. Aku menyukainya. Sangat... Kubuka kembali mataku saat merasakan sesuatu telah menjauh. Yang kulihat saat ini adalah... Warna putih.

Iris cokelat menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya tanpa minat. "Ternyata hanya mimpi," desahnya yang kemudian bangun dan meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Ia menghela napas ketika menyadari selimutnya telah tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai. "Pantas saja dingin."

Sawada Tsunayoshi beranjak dan mengambilnya. Ia duduk dan memeluk selimutnya. "Aku ingin tidur lagi," katanya seraya pelukan pada selimutnya yang semakin erat.

Berselang beberapa menit, ia baru beranjak meninggalkan kamarnya. Meninggalkan segala kekacauan yang ada. Tempat tidur yang berantakan, buku-buku yang berserakan, serta berbagai bungkus bekas makanan pun dibiarkannya begitu saja.

Usia remajanya sudah ditanggalkannya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Kini ia berusia 20 tahun. Usia seorang pria muda. Namun tak nampak sama sekali dari perawakannya. Ia lebih terlihat seperti remaja yang masih berusia belasan tahun. Terlebih pada wajahnya.

Selesai dari kamar mandi, Tsuna memutuskan untuk ke dapur. Duduk manis memerhatikan ibunya yang sedang memasak.

"Ohayou, Kaa-san," kata Tsuna setelah puas memerhatikan punggung ibunya. Tak ada yang berubah darinya.

"Ara~, Tsu-kun, Ohayou." Nana berbalik dan menyajikan sarapan untuk putra semata wayangnya.

"Arigatou, Kaa-san," katanya dengan senyuman. Tsuna balas menatap tatapan ibunya. "Eeto, ada apa, kaa-san?" tanya Tsuna heran.

"Kau akan kuliah dengan memakai piyama?"

Tsuna mengerjap dan tertawa pendek. "Hari ini tidak ada mata kuliah. Jadi aku tidak akan ke mana-mana, Kaa-san," terangnya.

Nana mengangguk-angguk. "Benar-benar tidak ada acara dengan teman-temanmu?"

Tsuna tersenyum. "Tidak ada. Lagipula aku sedang malas keluar." Setelah mengatakannya, Tsuna menyantap sarapannya.

"Kalau begitu bantu Kaa-san di rumah, ya?" kata Nana dengan antusias.

Tsuna menoleh dengan potongan roti masih berada di dalam mulutnya. Segera ditelannya dan mengangguk. "Baiklah..." Meskipun sebenarnya Tsuna tak ingin melakukan apa pun di rumahnya. Bahkan untuk membereskan kamarnya sendiri sekalipun.

Nana kembali pada pekerjaannya dan Tsuna menikmati sarapannya. Hari-harinya selalu damai seperti ini. Tak ada keributan setelah lima tahun terakhir ini.

•••••••o0o•••••••

"Malas."

Satu kata yang keluar dari mulutnya itu sangat sesuai dengan keadaannya saat ini. Tsuna diam mematung di depan sebuah pintu ruangan rumahnya yang ada di lantai bawah. Tempat itu jarang disinggahi. Hanya ada deretan rak-rak buku yang tak diketahui jumlahnya dan satu meja kerja beserta kursinya yang tetap bertahan di sana.

Tsuna memegang knob pintu dan memutarnya. Pintu itu tak pernah dikunci dan enggan untuk dibuka. Untuk apa? Di dalamnya hanya ada deretan buku-buku tua koleksi ayahnya. Tsuna tak berminat pada koleksi ayahnya.

Pintu terbuka. Ia segera menjentikkan sakelar lampu hingga ruangan itu terang-benderang. "Uh!" Tsuna menutupi mulutnya cepat. Debunya sudah sangat tebal. Ia lupa kapan membersihkan tempat ini. Mungkin juga tidak pernah. Tsuna tak mengingatnya.

Setelah penyedot debu terpasang, Tsuna memulai acara bersih-bersih dengan masih tetap memakai piyamanya. Sepi. Hanya terdengar suara dari mesin penyedot debu yang samar.

Deretan buku-buku yang terpajang, tampak rapi dan terawat. Tak terlihat ada kerusakan. Tsuna tak tahu kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi. Ia kagum. Sampai di penghujung ruangan, Tsuna mematikan penyedot debu. Ia menatap meja kerja yang kosong.

"Hmm..."

Entah apa yang menariknya. Tsuna membuka laci meja itu dan menemukan sebuah buku yang lama tak dibukanya.

"Ini..."

Air mukanya berubah. Ada kebahagiaan kecil terpatri. Tsuna menemukan harta karunnya. Sebuah buku catatan yang diberikan oleh ayahnya dulu sebagai hadiah kepulangannya.

Tsuna segera duduk di kursi yang sudah dibersihkannya lebih dulu. Buku itu tak berdebu karena terjaga di dalam laci selama bertahun-tahun. Halaman pertama dibukanya. Ia terkikik kecil melihat tulisan tangannya sendiri. Terlihat acak-acakan namun tetap terbaca. Dengan tangannya, Tsuna menyapu halaman pertama. Terasa kasar karena tulisan yang timbul. Matanya melirik sekilas ruangan yang telah dibersihkannya. Sesekali membaca untuk mengisi waktu luang tak mengapa, kan?

"Saatnya bernostalgia," katanya yang diselingi senyuman kecil. Tsuna duduk menyamankan diri. Kemudian dimulailah petualangan kecilnya melalui sebuah buku.

•••••••o0o•••••••

Saat itu Tsuna berusia 9 tahun. Tepat di bulan April, Iemitsu kembali ke Namimori. Dan bersamaan itu pula Tsuna menginjak kelas 3 SD. Betapa menyenangkannya hari itu. Keluarganya berkumpul di hari yang istimewa. Melihat putra semata wayangnya yang masih sangat senang bermain, Iemitsu memberikan sebuah buku catatan yang cukup tebal. Lebih tepatnya sebuah agenda. Namun tanpa ada tanggal yang biasa tertera di dalamnya. Buku itu terdiri dari 369 halaman beserta sampul depan dan belakang. Berwarna cokelat muda. Sengaja Iemitsu berikan agar putranya memiliki rutinitas lain, selain mencatat catatan yang diperuntukan untuk tugas sekolah.

"Nah, Tsuna. Isilah buku ini dengan apa pun yang kau sukai," kata Iemitsu penuh semangat.

"Eh?" Tsuna menatap polos ayahnya.

"Tapi tidak boleh terlewat satu halaman pun, ya?" mengerling.

"Baik Tou-san!" kata Tsuna semangat.

"Anak pintar!" Iemitsu menepuk-nepuk kepala Tsuna.

Pesan dari ayahnya itu sangat diingat. Tsuna terus mengisinya meskipun hanya dalam satu paragraf pendek. Tsuna kecil sangat bersemangat menulis saat itu. Hingga buku itu selalu dibawanya sampai tidur.

 **April, 1.**

 **Tou-san pulang dan memberiku buku ini. Kami berkumpul kembali. Ada Tou-san, Kaa-san, dan aku. Senang sekali.**

Saat itu sangat istimewa.

 **April, 2.**

 **Tou-san mengajakku pergi memancing. Aku jatuh ke sungai. Kami pulang tidak membawa apa pun.**

Membaca halaman ini, Tsuna tersenyum geli. Antara senang dan memalukan. "Ada-ada saja," gumamnya.

 **April, 3.**

 **Aku membantu Kaa-san membuat sarapan. Tou-san susah dibangunkan.**

Tsuna mengangguk-angguk. Memang seperti itu kenyataannya.

 **April, 4.**

 **Aku pulang bersama dua Sasagawa. Onii-chan sangat bersemangat! Kyoko-chan baik!**

Sampai sekarang pun mereka tak berubah.

 **April, 5.**

 **Di sekolah, aku dan teman-teman berlatih saat ada gempa.**

Yang Tsuna ingat hanyalah kepalanya yang terbentur mejanya sendiri.

 **April, 6.**

 **Tou-san, Kaa-san, dan aku pergi ke taman ria!**

Acara keluarga yang menyenangkan.

 **April, 7.**

 **Aku jatuh dan dahiku diplester. Sakit...**

Tsuna memegangi dahinya. "Sekarang tidak lagi," tertawa kecil.

 **April, 9.**

 **Aku membuat celengan. Tapi uangnya tidak bisa masuk.**

Tsuna tak tahu harus berkata apa mengenai ini. Tapi lucu jika diingat kembali.

 **April, 10.**

 **Tou-san tidur siang. Mendengkur dan buang angin sangat keras!**

Tsuna menahan tawa. Sampai hal seperti ini pun ditulisnya. Hampir tak dipercayainya. Halaman demi halaman dibuka dan dibacanya dengan seksama. Masa kecilnya tak seburuk yang dipikirkan ternyata.

 **April, 18.**

 **Ada senior dari SMP Namimori. Dia Hibari Kyouya. Sangat menakutkan! Aku tak mau bertemu dengannya lagi.**

"Kenyataannya kami bertemu," gerutunya. Hampir setiap hari kesialan menimpanya dan harus berurusan dengan orang itu.

 **April, 21.**

 **Kaa-san membelikanku jaket!**

Jaket dengan angka 27.

 **April, 29.**

 **Golden Week!**

Meskipun hanya tertulis dua kata. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tak menyukai hari libur. "Sekarang pun aku masih sangat menyukai hari libur," senyum.

 **Mei, 10.**

 **Aku masuk sekolah lagi. Bertemu teman-teman lagi!**

Dulu semangat sekali.

 **Mei, 29.**

 **Ada murid baru dari Italia. Gokudera Hayato. Dia menatapku tajam. Aku takut.**

Tatapannya masih diingat dengan jelas.

 **Mei, 30.**

 **Aku menolong Gokudera-kun. Ternyata dia baik!**

"Memang."

 **Juni, 8.**

 **Aku bertemu dengan orang yang berambut aneh. Umm... Seperti nanas!**

Tsuna terkikik pelan. Nanas...

 **Juni, 19.**

 **Aku diberi Sushi oleh Yamamoto. Enak sekali! Aku suka dan ingin lagi!**

"Dia sangat baik."

 **Juli, 5.**

 **Aku bertemu dengan orang yang berambut aneh lagi. Tapi dia perempuan. Dia memakai penutup mata. Gambar tengkorak!**

"Apa mereka bersaudara?" gumamnya.

 **Juli, 7.**

 **Hari ini Tanabata! Aku bertemu teman-teman di festival! Aku menulis sebuah permohonan.**

Sebenarnya ia menuliskan semua keinginan, harapan, dan cita-citanya.

 **Juli, 9.**

 **Aku tersesat. Seorang kakak bertato dan berkacamata menolongku. Kaa-san khawatir.**

Banyak sekali yang terjadi. Semuanya membuat kenangan lama terbuka kembali. Semakin menarik. Tsuna ingin membacanya sampai selesai.

 **Agustus, 5.**

 **Tou-san bercerita tentang leluhurku. Katanya aku mirip dengannya.**

Ayahnya bercerita panjang-lebar pada saat itu. Tsuna sangat tertarik. Namun hingga saat ini, ia belum pernah melihat fotonya sekalipun. Membuatnya penasaran. Tapi ia memiliki rahasia kecil tentangnya.

 **September, 23.**

 **Hari musim gugur! Aku bertemu Haru.**

Seorang gadis yang sangat energik.

 **Oktober, 10.**

 **Hari olahraga dan kesehatan! Tou-san dan Kaa-san datang untuk melihatku. Kaa-san membawa banyak bekal dan Tou-san sibuk mengambil fotoku.**

"Dan aku tak memenangkan pertandingan apa pun," menghela napas.

 **Oktober, 14.**

 **Hari ulang tahunku! Teman-temanku datang ke rumah! Ada Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Onii-chan, Kyoko-chan, Haru, dan ayah Yamamoto. Dan aku sudah 10 tahun.**

 **"** Sepuluh tahun telah berlalu."

 **Oktober, 27.**

 **Ada murid baru. Kami mirip!**

Dahi Tsuna berkerut samar saat membacanya. "Mirip?"

 **November, 3.**

 **Tsunayoshi-kun membantuku di hari kebudayaan. Kami sering tertukar. Tapi Tou-san dan Kaa-san tidak.**

Tsuna menggaruk kepalanya. "Siapa, ya?"

 **November, 23.**

 **Hari berterima kasih kepada pekerja. Aku tidak mengerti. Tapi aku senang!**

"Senang karena libur."

 **Desember, 23.**

 **Hari ulang tahun Kaisar. Kami semua merayakannya.**

Hari yang sangat bersejarah.

 **Desember, 24.**

 **Tsunayoshi-kun datang ke rumahku. Dia menginap dan merayakan natal bersama kami.**

"Tsunayoshi-kun..." Nama yang sama dengannya... Kenapa sulit untuk mengingatnya? Dari saat dia muncul, dia hampir selalu menulis namanya. "Siapa, ya?" gumamnya lagi.

Tsuna membalik halaman berikutnya. Lagi, lagi... Nama itu tertulis. Padahal ia sendiri yang menulisnya. Ia sendiri pula yang merasa janggal dengan tulisannya.

 **Januari, 1.**

 **Tahun baru dan kakek berulang tahun. Selamat ulang tahun Kakek!**

Entah untuk usia yang ke berapa...

 **Januari, 9.**

 **Hari kedewasaan. Senin kedua di bulan Januari. Aku ingin segera berumur 20 tahun! Aku bermain dengan Tsunayoshi-kun sembunyi-sembunyi.**

"Sekarang sudah," senyum.

 **Januari, 24.**

 **Aku diajak bermain lagi. Tsunayoshi-kun membawaku ke hutan belakang sekolah.**

"Bermain?"

 **Januari, 25.**

 **Aku berteman baik dengan Tsunayoshi-kun. Dia sahabatku!**

"Sahabat?"

 **Januari, 27.**

 **Aku melihat senja yang sangat indah! Besok pasti akan cerah!**

Senja...

 **Februari, 3.**

 **Hari pergantian musim.**

Hari yang penuh semangat.

 **Februari, 14.**

 **Valentine. Ini pertama kalinya aku membuat cokelat untuk seseorang. Kaa-san membantuku. Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Onii-chan, Kyoko-chan, dan Haru, mereka semua mendapat cokelat buatanku. Tsunayoshi-kun juga.**

"Semua dapat," senyum.

 **Maret, 3.**

 **Hari anak perempuan. Tsunayoshi-kun memberiku jepit rambut. Aku bingung. Kenapa, ya?**

Tsuna menggaruk kepalanya. "Dia pikir aku ini anak perempuan!?" gerutu Tsuna.

 **Maret, 14.**

 **Tsunayoshi-kun memberiku cokelat. Aku senang!**

"White Day..."

 **Maret, 22.**

 **Ada pelangi. Pasti akan turun hujan.**

Tsuna membuka halaman berikutnya.

 **Maret, 25.**

 **Tsunayoshi-kun tidak akan bersamaku lagi.**

Tsuna mengangkat satu alisnya. "Aku sedih?"

 **Maret, 30.**

 **Aku... Tsunayoshi-kun... Jika bertemu lagi, aku akan menepati janjiku.**

"Janji?" Tsuna bingung dengan tulisan yang ada di halaman terakhir itu. "Tunggu, apa ini..." Diperhatikannya halaman buku itu. Ternyata ada bekas sobekan. Halaman terakhir... "Janji apa yang kutulis!?"

Tsuna membuka halaman terakhir yang merupakan bagian dari sampul buku. Di sana terselip sebuah foto yang disimpan terbalik. "Apa ini?" Diambilnya foto itu. Dibaliknya. Alangkah terkejutnya Tsuna. Di sana berdiri dua orang anak yang memiliki wajah yang sama.

"Jadi ini..."

•••••••o0o•••••••

"Kaa-san mengenalnya?" Tsuna memperlihatkan foto itu.

"Tentu saja. Dia sangat mirip denganmu. Nama kalian juga sama," terkikik pelan.

Tsuna mendengus. "Aku melupakannya."

"Kaa-san jadi penasaran. Seperti apa ya, dia sekarang?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Ara~ Padahal dulu kalian sangat akrab," senyum.

Tsuna menatap wajah ibunya dalam diam. "Aku mau tidur sebentar." Bernostalgia dengan buku catatannya memang sangat menyenangkan. Banyak yang dilupakannya, dan kembali teringat setelah membacanya.

Setelah mengingat-ingatnya, yang paling menyita pikirannya adalah tentang janjinya pada orang itu. "Janji apa ya..." Kemudian, beberapa di halaman terakhir, kata-katanya mulai aneh. Ia dan orang itu...

"Aku bingung!"

Benar-benar tak ada kegiatan yang berarti selain melamunkan masa lalunya yang tak jelas. Tsuna terus saja memikirkannya hingga ia tertidur.

•••••••o0o•••••••

Tsuna membuka matanya perlahan. Ia mengerjap. Tubuhnya terasa aneh. Ia merasa dingin. Ia merubah posisi tidurnya. Ia ingin bangun, tapi rasanya sangat malas.

"Uh, aku kenapa?" gumamnya. Tsuna melamun sejenak. "Aku haus." Ia memaksakan bangun dan turun untuk mengambil air minum.

Gelas telah terisi. Saat akan meminumnya, tiba-tiba pandangannya menghitam perlahan. Tsuna menaruh gelasnya cepat. Ini tak seperti biasanya. Antara kesadaran yang tak pasti, Tsuna meraba tembok dapur. Bermaksud kembali ke kamarnya.

"Tsuna!"

Ada apa? Kenapa Kaa-san menjerit?

Perlahan, Tsuna membuka matanya. Ia merasa baru bangun tidur. Lalu, apa ini yang basah? Tsuna memegang dahinya. Merah. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Nana-san, aku yang akan membawanya."

Suara siapa itu? Kenapa dia mengangkat tubuhku? Padahal... Aku merasa mampu untuk berdiri dan melangkah.

Tiba di kamar, Tsuna dibaringkan di atas tempat tidur. Nana mengambil air hangat dan membersihkan noda merah di wajah Tsuna seraya mengompresnya.

"Kaa-san?" kata Tsuna lirih.

"Tsuna, kau kenapa?" tanya Nana khawatir. Tadi pagi putra semata wayangnya ini baik-baik saja.

"Seharusnya kau tidak memaksakan diri."

Tsuna menoleh pada sumber suara. "Tsunayoshi-kun?" kata Tsuna ragu.

"Wah, kau mengingatku." Tsunayoshi tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak sedang bermimpi, kan?"

Tsuna tertawa pelan dan mengaduh. "Seharusnya aku yang menanyakan hal itu."

"Padahal Tsunayoshi-kun ingin memberimu kejutan atas kedatangannya. Tapi malah seperti ini," desahnya. Nana terus saja menyeka darah yang keluar.

"Kejutan?" Jadi ibunya sudah tahu sebelumnya? Curang.

"Bicaranya nanti saja," sela Tsunayoshi. "Nana-san, biar aku saja yang mengobatinya."

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Tolong, ya?" Nana tersenyum kecil pada putranya. "Aku akan menyiapkan makanan untuk kalian."

"Terima kasih, Nana-san."

•••••••o0o•••••••

"Kau tidak berubah, ya, Tsuna?"

"U, um, begitulah."

Tsuna menoleh. Menatap Tsunayoshi sejenak. "Kau terlihat lebih dewasa dariku, Tsunayoshi-kun. Aku jadi malu."

"Ah, tidak juga." Tsunayoshi merapikan kembali kotak P3K. "Sudah. Sekarang kau tidur saja."

"Ba, baiklah," mengangguk pelan. Ia memerhatikan Tsunayoshi sejenak.

"Apa? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

"E, eh!? Bu, bukan apa-apa," kata Tsuna mengibaskan tangannya pelan.

"Yakin?"

Mengangguk. "Yakin."

Tsunayoshi tersenyum tipis. "Kau tahu apa ini?" katanya seraya mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang terlipat.

Tsuna terkejut. Itu kan kertas yang disobek itu! "Kenapa..."

Tsunayoshi menginterupsinya dengan menempelkan jarinya di bibir Tsuna. "Kau menginginkannya?"

Mengangguk. Tsuna menyingkirkan jari Tsunayoshi dan beranjak duduk meskipun masih merasa pusing. "Berikan padaku."

"Sudah kubilang. Jangan memaksakan diri Tsuna." Tsunayoshi memasukkannya kembali ke saku jaket.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Berikan kertas itu padaku," pintanya paksa.

"Kalau begitu," Tsunayoshi mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tsuna. "Cium aku dulu."

Kontan saja wajah Tsuna memerah. "E, eh!? Apa-apaan kau ini!?"

Tsunayoshi tertawa pelan. "Bercanda," tersenyum tipis. "Lagipula, aku minta pun, itu bukan ciuman pertamamu."

Eh...? "EH!? Ke, kenapa kau bisa tahu!?" Tsuna sangat terkejut.

"Dengan Shamal, kan?" tambahnya.

"Hiii! Kenapa kau tahu sampai sejauh itu!?"

Melihat air muka Tsuna yang sekarang, membuat Tsunayoshi ingin tertawa keras. "Kau ini, kenapa ceroboh seperti itu?" Tanpa ampun, Tsunayoshi mencubit keras pipi Tsuna. "Kau ini," katanya gemas.

"Aduh! Tsunayoshi-kun!" Tsuna merasa sangat kesakitan. Kejam sekali sahabat yang baru bertemu dengannya lagi ini. "Sakit!"

"Iya, iya." Tsunayoshi menepuk keras kepala Tsuna hingga mengaduh kembali. "Istirahatlah."

Tsuna mengangguk dan berbaring pasrah dengan rasa sakit yang masih bertahan dan bertambah. Kejam sekali...

•••••••o0o•••••••

Setelah beristirahat cukup, Tsuna pulih kembali. Ia pun ditemani Tsunayoshi semalaman. Dia menginap seperti waktu itu. Rasanya masih sama. Tak ada yang berubah saat ia tidur satu ranjang dengan Tsunayoshi. Malah membuatnya semakin nyaman.

Tsuna tersenyum mengingat kejadian semalam. Meskipun air muka dan perkataan Tsunayoshi berlainan, dia adalah orang yang baik. Dia jarang tersenyum. Tapi saat tersenyum, dia selalu tulus saat memperlihatkannya.

"Jangan melamun terus." Tsunayoshi menepuk keras kepala Tsuna.

"Aduh, Tsunayoshi-kun," gerutu Tsuna.

"Sarapan, atau mau kusuapi?"

"A, aku..."

"Atau dari mulut ke mulut?" potongnya.

"Eeeh!?" Wajah Tsuna memerah seketika. "Tidak!"

"Bercanda." Tsunayoshi menaruh nampan yang berisi sarapan itu. "Habiskan," katanya dengan nada mengancam.

"Ba, baik!" Tsuna merinding. Dia mengerikan. Tsuna segera menyantap sarapan itu. Pasti buatan ibunya. Tapi ada sedikit yang berbeda. Mungkin Tsunayoshi juga turun tangan dalam membuat sarapan.

Tsunayoshi tersenyum tipis. "Aku tinggal dulu. Ingat habiskan." Ia keluar kamar dan menutup pintu kamar Tsuna.

Tsuna tersenyum. Dia perhatian sekali. Tsuna merasa sangat senang. "Eh?" Tsuna menatap jaket Tsunayoshi yang tergeletak di atas mejanya. "Mmh..."

Karena rasa penasaran yang sangat besar, Tsuna merogoh saku jaket itu. "Ada," gumamnya. Kertas itu segera dibukanya.

 **Maret, 31.**

 **Aku akan menjadi istri Tsunayoshi-kun.**

Tsuna mengerjap beberapa kali. Istri...? "ISTRI!?"

"Iya, istri," kata Tsunayoshi yang sudah ada di belakangnya.

"Tsu, Tsunayoshi-kun sejak kapan kau..." Tsuna berjengkik.

"Sejak kau mengambil kertas itu," katanya santai. Tsunayoshi memeluk Tsuna dari belakang dengan segera.

"E, eh!? Tu, tunggu," Tsuna salah tingkah. Kenapa dia memeluknya!?

"Kau terlalu fokus hingga tak menyadari keberadaanku," bisiknya seraya mengecup leher Tsuna.

"Hiii! A, apa yang kau lakukan!?" Tsuna gelagapan dan meronta.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

"Eh!?" Ini sebuah lamaran? Tsuna berhenti meronta dan mulai tenang. Wajah Tsuna memerah dan semakin memerah.

"Ingat, janji adalah janji," kata Tsunayoshi dengan pelukan yang semakin dipererat.

"A, aku... Aku..."

"Tsuna." Tsunayoshi membalik tubuh Tsuna hingga menghadapnya. "Lihat aku, Tsuna."

Tsunayoshi memang tidak bisa ditebak. Tsuna menatap Tsunayoshi dengan rasa malu yang sangat besar. Wajahnya...

"Tsuna?"

"A, aku..." Tsuna langsung memeluk Tsunayoshi erat dan mengangguk pasti. "Aku mau."

Tentu saja. Jawaban itu akan didapatkannya. Tsunayoshi tersenyum puas.

Tsuna melepas pelukannya. "Um, Kaa-san?"

"Nana-san sudah tahu."

"Eeeh!?"

"Itulah maksud kedatanganku ke sini."

Tsuna sudah menduganya. Nana pasti langsung setuju tanpa berpikir dua kali. Lalu... "Tou-san?"

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah meminta restu darinya."

"APA!?" Tsuna tak percaya itu. Bagaimana bisa!? "Tsunayoshi-kun, apa selama ini kau..."

"Aku tahu segalanya tentang dirimu, Tsuna," katanya sok polos.

"Penguntit!"

"Aku bukan penguntit."

"Tapi, tapi, tapi..."

"Sekarang," Tsunayoshi memegangi kedua sisi pinggang Tsuna. "Berikan ciuman keduamu," perintahnya.

"Hiii! Tsunayoshi-kun!"

Tsuna sama sekali tak menduga hal ini. Ia dilamar oleh sahabatnya, Tsunayoshi, dengan cara seperti ini. Bahkan, kedua orang tuanya pun berkomplot.

•••••••o0o•••••••

•Fin•

* * *

Akhirnya jadi~

Request-nya **Yuto-kun** :3

Semoga suka ya :'3 Kan pesennya cuma 2727 aja tanpa embel-embel lain,hhe

Ya, jadinya begini #plak

Seperti biasa. Tak ada perubahan nama. Cuma beda dipemanggilan aja. Cukup banyak yang mengganjal di sini. Tapi begitulah #dzigh

Soal catatannya, tiba-tiba terpikir begitu saja. Apalagi mengingat Iemitsu yang di Manga kayak gtu x"D Tapi kerennya di sana ada versi HDW-nya. Tanggal-tanggal yang merujuk ke pertemuan itu ada hitungannya(?) Kalo yang rajin (aka penasaran) bisa dicoba untuk menghitungnya xD

Aku bikin ini karena teringat akan buku catatan lamaku. Dulu aku rajin ngedengerin radio di setiap hari minggu jam dua siang. Penyiarnya waktu itu masih ama Wei-kun x3 Hingga jadwal berubah menjadi jam tujuh malam :'3 Aku suka ngedengerin tembang Asia-nya. Dulu cuma ada J-pop dan OST Anime. Sekarang campuran x"D Pas ada pelajaran Nihongo-nya, aku rajin nyatet :3 Nah, ini salah satunya. Tentang kalender Jepang. Hari perayaan resmi-tidak resmi di sana. Yang kutulis hanya sebagian,hhe Sekarang jarang ngedengerin. Soalnya di jam tujuh itu aku udah ke pulau kapuk xD Sebuah rekor jika jam delapan masih melek xDDD

Ok, sankyuu yang sudah membaca fic ini~

Dan... Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun, **Yuto-kun** :3v Anggap ini sebagai hadiah, U FU FU

Review please~

Ciao!


End file.
